


Knotting to Do

by Lumelle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Knitting, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has taken up knitting, which obviously means that Derek makes him bored. This is a fact, and Scott knows facts.</p><p>He could have lived without the realization of exactly how Stiles' new relationship contributes to him having time on his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knotting to Do

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry.

When Stiles first started knitting, Scott wasn't even surprised.

Sure, it wasn't the most usual of pastimes for a guy their age, but Stiles had always been a little unusual in his tastes. Scott was grateful for that particular trait, really he was, because that was probably the main reason Stiles was friends with him in the first place. So, if Stiles wanted to knit, Scott wasn't going to make fun of him for it. Well. Not a lot, anyway.

Honestly, he suspected this had something to do with Derek and this whole dating thing they had going. This was another sign of Stiles having weird tastes, clearly, because nobody in their right mind could be interested in Derek Hale like that, but Scott had been very firmly informed that he would keep his wolfy nose out of these things or Stiles would be very disappointed. And, well, whatever he might have thought of Derek, he wasn't quite suspicious enough to risk making Stiles mad at himself.

The point being, Stiles had mentioned that knitting was something he did when he was bored, or was stuck somewhere with nothing to do. Now, Stiles had never seemed to get bored in all the time Scott had known him. If anything, he always found something to entertain himself with — such as looking for dead girls in the woods in the middle of the night, just as a random example. That Stiles was in need of more entertainment now that he was dating Derek obviously meant that his so-called boyfriend wasn't being entertaining. He probably showed up late for everything and made Stiles wait for him, or something. Derek was such a jerk, and Scott couldn't even yell at him for it, because for some unfathomable reason Stiles liked him and probably wanted to do any well-deserved yelling himself.

So. Stiles liked knitting, now. All Derek's fault, Scott was sure of that, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

When Stiles first showed up wearing what he called "the Knotted Scarf", Scott didn't think much of it. Sure, he could see no knots in the scarf, and Stiles usually just wrapped it around his neck, but hey, for all he knew that might just be some weird knitting technique or something. Derek seemed to have a weird fascination with the scarf, always nuzzling Stiles when he was wearing it, and wow, that was a strange sight if Scott had ever seen one. A nuzzling Derek Hale was probably against the laws of the universe or something, yet here it was in front of his eyes. Really, it shouldn't have been allowed at all, but it made Stiles smile, so he would deal.

Then Stiles showed up in a new handmade hat and, without even prompting, named it "the Watching TV Hat". It took Scott a moment to understand this — surely it would be too warm to wear indoors? — until things finally clicked into place with the vague memory of seeing Stiles knitting something dome-shaped while they were watching old werewolf movies on TV and making fun of the special effects.

Then, he took the logical next step. The one regarding the Knotted Scarf.

His howl of disturbed anguish was probably audible in the next town over.


End file.
